


you sound sweet (like cookies and coldplay)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, its back, the little bakery and cafe thing, with radio dj harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here's niall, the cute and lovable blonde boy who works at a bakery and kind of has a slight crush on harry, the radio dj who's sorta kinda forgotten how to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. here comes the sun my skinny love

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is back! i was going to send it earlier this week but it has sucked so bad for me and i couldn't. feedback appreciated, i'm gonna try to update regularly and here's my tumblr: http://notprettyenough-neverenough.tumblr.com

Niall lies on his bed staring at his ceiling and smiling up at Harry’s dimpled face. Harry’s curls were wildly arranged in such a way that it looked like he didn’t know what a brush or even a comb was, but to Niall it was sexy. Niall reaches up and tries to touch but his ceiling was too far away for him to get to and even if he did get to touch, a picture wasn’t as good as the real thing not that he knew what the real thing even felt like mind you.

Suddenly his radio stopped playing commercial and Harry’s deep raspy voice filled Niall’s ears.

“Hello London, how are you beautiful souls this wonderful night? This is Harry Styles and you're listening to a little bit of indie,a little bit of rock, a little bit of bubble gum pop and most importantly a whole bunch of music. Starting your wonderful night off here is something soft and soothing, Skinny Love by Bon Iver.”

Niall smiled to himself, Harry always plays the best music and he always knew the right things to say. As Bon Iver’s deep lyrics started to spill out of Niall’s stereo he wondered how Harry felt like in person, was he soft in all the right places or calloused and rough in a rugged sexy way.

_And I told you to be patient_   
_And I told you to be fine_   
_And I told you to be balanced_   
_And I told you to be kind_

_In the morning I'll be with you_   
_But it will be a different kind_   
_I'll be holding all the tickets_   
_And you'll be owning all the fines_

When the song finally finishes Harry returns,

“That song is honestly one of my personal favorites. Always remember you guys can always call in and request songs at 555-3232. Okay here is a requested song by Ashley Bain from a little corner in London apparently, this is Here Comes The Sun by the Beatles. Your taste in music is impeccable babe.” Harry says and then he’s gone only to be replaced by the Beatles. Niall feels something in him stir, he knows that he has no right to be jealous and he also knows he should at least try to call Harry up and say something or request a song but he’s absolutely terrified.

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_   
_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

Basically Niall’s whole night went like that, with Harry coming back every few minutes to comment on a song or answer a request. Niall always felt so calm while listening to Harry, he had that mellow kind of vibe to him. His voice was smooth and it was like he rolled out of bed and didn’t clear his throat for the whole day and decided to talk, it should’ve been kind of gross but on Harry it wasn’t... it was absolutely sexy and Niall loved it.

~~

Niall’s seated on the counter of Sweet Disposition the little hole in the wall bakery/cafe place he works in, throwing little gummy bears into Louis and Zayn’s mouth as they try and catch it. Louis and Zayn are always involved in some kind of competition, whether it’s of the silliest of things or things that are possibly life threatening they never back down.

“Can you guys please stop goofing off and get to work! Perrie and I are the only ones actually doing anything.” Eleanor huffs putting her hands on her hips in anger. Louis’ eyes flicker over to his girlfriend and he pouts,

“Babe we’re giving you moral support by sitting here.” Eleanor doesn’t seem amused by Louis’ excuse and he notices this because he jumps over the counter and kisses his girlfriend on the lips. Zayn too jumps over the counter and wraps his arms around Perrie, his blonde girlfriend’s waist. Perrie squeals and ducks up to kiss Zayn and Niall groans,

“Please stop this giant fucking love fest that doesn’t involve me.”

“Ni babe if you wanted an orgy all you could’ve done is asked.” Louis says nibbling on his ear and Niall swats the older boy away. Zayn snorts and both girls snicker,

“Niall doesn’t want an orgy he’s saving himself for that little radio dj thing.” Perrie says and Niall scoffs,

“He’s not a thing Pez, he’s a person! A living breathing person with bushy curly hair and beautiful green eyes.” Niall retorts dreamily and Perrie rolls her eyes and pulls away from Zayn as two customers, a teenage boy and girl walk in. Niall studies both of them, the boy is tall with a buzz cut but a kind face and he has on a simple white t-shirt with some jeans. The girl has big hair and a pretty face, she’s wearing some black tights and a t-shirt that has Laurieann Gibson on it. She walks up to the counter, dragging the boy behind her,

“Are you guys hiring?” She asks Eleanor and Eleanor smiles sadly,

“I don’t think we are. My uncle hasn’t said anything about actually hiring.” Both the boy and the girl look sad and Niall looks over at Eleanor,

“But El,” he begins causing everybody’s attention to shift to them, “you were just complaining about how neither Zayn, Louis or I help you out. Don’t you think it’d be wonderful if you had two more helping hands?” Niall questions and the girl nods,

“Blondie makes a pretty convincing act Eleanor.” Eleanor grits her jaw and sighs. She opens the little drawer by the cash register and takes out two job applications,

“Just fill these out and I’ll see what I can do... what are your names, I think I’ll add you to the waiting list.” Eleanor says and Zayn scoffs,

“The waiting list of what, zero?” Eleanor turns her head and gives Zayn the look that could kill and he immediately looks down, not meeting her gaze. She quickly turns back to the boy and the girl, they both look amused.

“I’m Danielle but everyone calls me Dani and that’s Liam but everyone calls him Liam.” She replies cheekily and easily, Eleanor though doesn’t seem amused,

“Thanks for that now can you just please fill these out.” She basically throws it at the two but Liam and Danielle don’t seem phased,

“Harry’s going to be so pleased with us getting an actual job, now it’s his turn!” Danielle cries as she collapses onto a chair. Niall feels his heart stutter at the name but he reminds himself that there are so much Harry’s in the UK she could possibly be talking about the prince (as if).

After about 20 minutes Danielle walks up to Niall,

“So do you guys bake all these yourself?” Niall nods at her question,

“Yeah if you get the job we teach you. It’s super easy! Considering Pez head over there and I can bake amazingly we did all the cakes and stuff you see here, if you can’t do that you can always work with the coffees, the cash register or cleaning fours basically. It’s a fun job with us bunch around.” Niall explains,

“As you can see Niall’s conceited and thinks that everything that involves him will be fabulous.” Louis says popping up from nowhere. Niall groans and hits him on the side of the head,

“That’s Louis or as I would like to call, the mouth that wouldn’t shut.” Danielle giggles. That whole day is spent with Niall explaining to both Danielle and Liam (who’s extremely shy) about the cakes and baking them and the people. Both seem to understand when they leave and Niall smiles at the thought of making two new friends.


	2. everything's going to be alright my buffalo soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So... what about my show is your favorite?” Harry whispers to him and Niall looks up at him and he laughs, 
> 
> “The part where I can hear your voice.” Harry smiles at him and Niall wishes that smile was permanent because it’s like so perfect and beautiful and Niall just... wants!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW this is going to be slightly or a lot different than the other one, like the whole Irish alter ego isn't even gonna exist anymore cuz i thought it was so stupid but you know i want Niall and Harry to actually be friends before they go kissing and going on dates and stuff hahah thanks for reading xx.

**  
**

Niall’s leaning on the wall with his eyes half lidded and he’s sure there are two of Zayn’s in his line of vision and the small thrum of “everything’s going to be alright” is right there in his ears and he just feels so happy and emancipated.

“So like isn’t everything the future? Me just saying that now was just the future, one second ago was the future. Nothing is right now, everything is in the past. So leaving everything in this pass is like never mentioning anything you said like 2 seconds ago, crazy right?” Zayn asks and Perrie nods against his arm that she’s snuggled up on,

“You’re so smart Zaynie, you should be like a... smarticle.” She says with a giggle and Eleanor laughs poking her,

“Stop being stupid Pez Head, he’d be like a philosopher thing.” Eleanor replies and Niall laughs loudly. He likes the easiness of this, of being in Ed’s shop and getting high with his best friends, all while listening to the amazing music that Ed’s shop always has. It seems fitting to have Bob Marley while getting high even though they are acting like some dumb hipsters in movies, it doesn’t matter though.

The song changes and suddenly Niall hears a voice. It’s faint at first because the walls are breathing, Bob Marley is singing Buffalo Soldier and Louis is trying to tell a story without falling over. It’s Harry’s deep gravelly voice that’s like sandpaper and Niall wants to run his fingertips over it and Niall knows he’s high because he honestly wants to touch a voice!

“Shh!” Niall says harshly, crawling over on all fours to the half open door. He sees Ed’s sneakers from behind the counter.

“The music here is sick mate.” Harry says and Niall knows it’s him, Niall’s not stupid no matter how high he is.

“What’s going on?” Louis asks crawling on Niall’s back. Niall shifts so Louis falls off and he basically crawls right out of the door and Bob Marley is singing about a Buffalo Soldier in the heart of America,

“Mate a blonde guy just crawled out of your back room.” Harry says and Niall feels his heart speed up because Harry Styles is staring at him and his eyes are so light green they’re almost blue, they’re piercing but soft and it makes Niall all mushy inside. Niall gets onto standing position and Harry is so tall,

“Oh God Niall what are you doing?” Ed questions and Niall shakes his head and is about to speak but then Louis is right there,

“Harry fucking Styles! Oh God this is rich!” He yells, his eyes bloodshot, his lips red and his hair all over the place. Harry looks from Niall to Louis,

“Uhm do you guys listen to my show?” Harry asks and Louis laughs, a high pitched laugh that sounds like a wheeze but Niall’s to blazed to care. All he can do is stare up at Harry and his wild curls and try his hardest not to touch,

“Niall’s going to marry you, like with bells and rice and everything!” Louis yells and Niall just gasps and shakes his head,

“Not with rice!” He yells and Harry laughs,

“It’s okay, it’s fine. I love meeting fellow listeners.”

“Oh no I just secondhand listen.” Louis says and Niall’s staring at Harry like he is water and Niall was in the Sahara Desert for half his life.

“So Niall that’s your name right?” Niall nods, to starstruck to even think about speaking. “Do you like my show?” Harry asks, cocking his head with true curiousness in his eyes. Niall nods quickly,

“Your show is really good like your music taste is so pretty! Like mate where do you get this music?” Niall doesn’t even know half of what he’s even saying but he can faintly hear Ed laughing and going,

“Oh my god someone get me a camera, I need to record this!” But Niall doesn’t care, not when there are two Harry’s. Niall looks from one Harry to the other and reaches in to touch one but he apparently doesn’t do that because Harry’s arms are suddenly around him keeping him up,

“Whoa mate don’t kill yourself, are you okay?” Niall shakes his head no because Harry smells beautiful and Niall’s smelling his skin, so pretty. Niall feels Harry’s skin wondering if it’s all real, if this boy is even real! “You’re not?” Harry asks and Niall looks up at him,

“What?” He asks because he forgot the question,

“Nothing.” Harry laughs and Niall nods. Harry is still holding him he notices and he turns his head and Ed is recording him, he doesn’t even think when he digs his face into Harry’s shirt and he knows that Harry probably thinks he’s crazy and has no personal boundaries but he doesn’t care. Not now at least.

“So... what about my show is your favorite?” Harry whispers to him and Niall looks up at him and he laughs,

“The part where I can hear your voice.” Harry smiles at him and Niall wishes that smile was permanent because it’s like so perfect and beautiful and Niall just... wants! Eventually Harry does let him go and he says he’ll see him later while carrying some records under his arm and Niall’s happy that his knees don’t just give in right there.


End file.
